Christine Fletcher
Christine Stacy Fletcher is a 23 year old, Everetti, multi-talented singer and actress from New York State. In 2002 she was picked up a major record label in the United States for her excellent singing talent first seen on American Idol. She failed to win because of her music genre choices and styles but other companies took notice. Not only is she skilled in singing and acting but also has been trained in martial arts since childhood, possessing talented mastery in Wushu Kung Fu, Krav Maga, Aikido and Jujitsu. Singing Career In early 2002, Christine appeared, at only 15 years old, on American Idol. She survived the first few rounds but was cut out due to her music genre choices and personal styles. She was picked up by a Los Angeles based rock label. Her first album consisted of songs that revolve around typical teen life. With the split of the United States and the Union of Everett, she remained living in her home state of New York and became a citizen of Everett, with her family. The label continued to run internationally and she continued her work. The first album released and did well among youth, like with most common 21st century rock music. Her second album released in 2004 which was based on political views, primarily in response to the September 11th terrorist attacks as well as songs for pro-vigilance, anti-corruption and freedom. The entire album was dedicated to those lost on 9/11 and all the proceeds from the sales were given to Red Cross funds for 9/11 victims, ground zero rescue workers and their families. The album did extremely well, raising her popularity and respect within Everett and the United States. The album has raised, as of 2013, over $600 million dollars for the Red Cross. This though cost her dearly in 2005 when an extremist Islamist group in the Union of Everett attempted to assassinate her in revenge for the album. In 2007 another album was released, this time instead of the usual hard rock/heavy metal, it was a mix of metal and rap, primarily rap with featured guest singers in some of her songs including DMX and Eminem. A second attempt against her life was made and failed, this time security CCTV footage captured her actually fighting back in the firefight, killing one of the attackers point blank with a downed security agent's assault rifle. This sparked her fourth album in late 2008 in which Fletcher directly attacked individuals in her music, including Osama bin Laden, continuing her heavy metal and rap genre and starting with songs in the pop genre. On January 1st, 2010, Fletcher announced she will be releasing new songs via the internet rather than on CD, allowing the purchasing and downloading of all her music from her official website. The feature launched January 5th 2010 allowing downloads straight to computer, Amazon, Rhapsody, iPOD, iTunes and other portable media devices and programs. Musical Style Christine's style is varied with her songs ranging in genres from hard rock, alternative, alt metal, heavy metal, hip hop, pop and rap. She has personally stated that singers such as Pat Benatar, Blondie, Joan Jett have influenced her lyrics. The musical style is compared to artists such as Evanescence, Full Blown Rose, Avril Lavigne, Flyleaf, among other recent female rock and alternative bands. In heavy metal songs featuring strong emotions, Fletcher is notable for her vocal abilities to scream at high pitches equivalent of Mariah Carey and sing/scream with similarities to Marilyn Manson. Fletcher is also known for her abilities to rap at times. Albums Christine's later three albums were much more popular than her first. The most popular and number one spot record holding songs include Too Far, Fire Fight, Psychotic and Outbreak. Several other songs have made it to the top song in the country such as 3000 Lives, Fallen Heroes, Pound Pound, Like A Storm and I Am. Christine Fletcher No Album Title (sold as Christine Fletcher) 2002 *Track 1 - Why Me - Hard Rock *Track 2 - Seems Like - Hard Rock *Track 3 - Focus - Hard Rock *Track 4 - My Life - Hard Rock *Track 5 - Throw Me Down - Hard Rock *Track 6 - My Way - Hard Rock *Track 7 - Collapse - Hard Rock *Track 8 - Divorce - Hard Rock *Track 9 - Like I Care - Hard Rock *Track 10 - Justified - Hard Rock Christine Fletcher: Lost Forever 2004 *Track 1 - 3000 Lives - Slow Rock/Instrumental *Track 2 - A Day To Remember - Hard Rock *Track 3 - Gone - Slow Rock *Track 4 - Lost Forever - Slow/Hard Rock *Track 5 - Day of Destruction - Slow/Hard Rock *Track 6 - War On Earth - Heavy Metal *Track 7 - Fallen Heroes - Hard Rock *Track 8 - Horror - Hard Rock *Track 9 - Infamy - Hard Rock *Track 10 - Thunder - Heavy Metal *Track 11 - Outbreak - Heavy Metal Christine Fletcher: On The Offensive 2007 *Track 1 - Gettin' Down - Rap - featuring DMX *Track 2 - Last Resort - Rap *Track 3 - Fight For Right - Rap *Track 4 - End of It All - Heavy Metal *Track 5 - Death To Opposition - Rap - featuring Eminem *Track 6 - Edge of the Line - Heavy Metal *Track 7 - Point of No Return - Hard Rock/Rap *Track 8 - Too Far - Hard Rock *Track 9 - Try Again Please - Pop/Rap - featuring DMX *Track 10 - Militant Girl - Hard Rock *Track 11 - I Don't Believe It - Pop/Hard Rock Christine Fletcher: Welcome To Reality 2009 *Track 1 - Fire Fight - Pop *Track 2 - Reality Check - Hard Rock/Pop *Track 3 - I Never Forget - Hard Rock *Track 4 - Wow, Really? - Pop/Hard Rock *Track 5 - Vigilante Justice - Heavy Metal *Track 6 - True Fear - Heavy Metal *Track 7 - Now What - Hard Rock/Pop *Track 8 - LOL WTF - Pop/Hard Rock *Track 9 - Just A Girl - Pop *Track 10 - I Love You - Pop/Rap *Track 11 - No S*** - Heavy Metal *Track 12 - Y2K12 - Hard Rock *Track 13 - Epic Fail - Pop/Hard Rock *Track 14 - Psychotic - Heavy Metal *Track 15 - Life Is Awesome - Pop/Hard Rock Christine Fletcher: No Album (Released Via Internet) 2010 *Track 1 - How I Roll - Hard Rock/Rap - featuring DMX *Track 2 - Ready To Die - Pop/Hard Rock *Track 3 - So 2009 - Pop/Rock *Track 4 - Conflict - Heavy Metal *Track 5 - Represent - Rap/Pop/Metal *Track 6 - Pound Pound (Turn The Base Up) - Metal/Rap - featuring Ludacris 2011 *Track 7 - The Marine Corps Song - Metal/Instrumental - instrumental scores by Yanni *Track 8 - Gotcha, B*tch - Hard Rock/Rap *Track 9 - One More Day - Hard Rock *Track 10 - Like Candy - Pop *Track 11 - Invincible - Hard Rock/Metal - (Re-Make of Pat Benatar version) *Track 12 - Fighter - Pop/Metal *Track 13 - Give In To The Beat - Pop/Hard Rock 2012 *Track 14 - Error 503 - Rap (Free/Non-Copyright) *Track 15 - I Am (What You Fear Most)/LEGION Remix - Metal (Free Release/Non-Copyright) Christine Fletcher: What You Fear Most 2012 *Track 1 - I Am (What You Fear Most) - Metal *Track 2 - Forgotten - Hard Rock *Track 3 - To The End Of The World - Metal *Track 4 - Demons - Hard Rock/Metal *Track 5 - Stand Up - Hard Rock *Track 6 - Badass - Hard Rock/Metal *Track 7 - Hello - Hard Rock *Track 8 - Like A Storm - Metal *Track 9 - Rollin' - Metal *Track 10 - Justified - Metal - Remake of 2002 version *Track 11 - Don't Get Me Started - Hard Rock/Alternative *Track 12 - Illusions - Hard Rock *Track 13 - Epidemic - Hard Rock/Metal Acting Career Christine Fletcher is also an actress who often receives rave reviews in her films. She started out appearing as a guest in small television shows, also appearing the the medical drama series ER as a patient. With the release of her first and second albums and her getting into acting roles on TV she was offered by 20th Century Fox and sci-fi writer/producer Joss Whedon as perfect for the spot as a new character in the planned TV series and sequel to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Slayer. With the great success of both Slayer and Slayer: Darkness Conspires, Fletcher has been picked up for multitudes of main character roles in action movies and is claimed by critics to be the next generation of "badass female action hero". Buffy the Vampire Slayer Spin-offs Slayer Fletcher got the part quite easily because of her great acting skill and her ability to do her own stunts, something rare among actors, especially in a series where martial arts and stunts were frequent. Slayer kicked off in 2006, starring Christine Fletcher as primary character, Alexis Perry, a new vampire slayer and soon-to-be savior of humanity. She continued through the series to its end on December 18, 2009. Seven seasons were produced, 110 episodes, with Fletcher appearing in all of them. Slayer: Darkness Conspires The slayer series was not over and in an announcement in 2009, Slayer: Darkness Conspires was to begin production for airing in late 2010. Fletcher was announced as confirmed to continue the series as the primary character, Alexis Perry. Her character continued on her journey as a vampire slayer, now working as a federal agent for the Paranormal Control & Investigation agency, going on fighting new evils and saving the world once and for all. The show aired its first episode in September of 2010. And its last episode on December 21, 2012. Feature Films Since 2007, Christine Fletcher has appeared in seven feature films with theatrical releases. In 2007, Fletcher was cast for the cop-action movie Unit-34 as Officer Alyson Shelby, starring alongside Jackie Chan (as a senior officer) and Jet Li (as a plainclothes detective) engaged together in stopping a rampage of dangerous bank robbers in New York City. The movie was a major success, bringing Fletcher into the spotlight as a potential future action hero and strong female lead in feature movies consisting of action/adventure and sci-fi horror. In 2009, she was cast as a major role in End Game, as SGT. April Rutter, a military-action movie taking place during the Iraqistan War. Fletcher starred alongside actor Ryan Reynolds, Nicolas Cage and Chris Pine. Fletcher returned to her role as Officer Shelby in Unit 34-2 and re-joined Jet Li in 2011, sent to assist drug enforcement police in Maya Coast, battling drug Cartel gangs. In 2013, Fletcher received several contracts for movie productions in the next few years. She was first cast for Enforcer III, a cop-action movie, as UECU agent Laura Carnegie, combating domestic terrorists in Everett City and New York City, starring along with martial artist actor Steven Chang and Anthony Hopkins. Fletcher also signed on to appear in a series of feature theatrical release sci-fi actions movies, Armageddon, as Sergeant Dawn Scott of the UEAF, battling hordes of demons and monsters, starring with Gerard Butler, Jason Richards, rapper DMX, Tyler Labine, Christian Bale and Danielle Marelli. She is contracted for a third Armageddon movie and voice acted for a spin-off video game of the movie franchise. Fletcher is confirmed to act in primary lead roles in several other movies in production for release in 2013, 2014 and 2015, including the third installment of Unit 34, The Expendables 3 and Armageddon: Quantum in 2014; and Armageddon: Revelation and Immortalia in 2015. Controversy Media War Christine launched a campaign against paparazzi in 2005 after two gossip magazines claimed Fletcher was a lesbian. Although supportive of the LGBT community, she was angered by the slanderous reports and sued both companies for slander and libel. After successfully winning, she had courts enact bans against media harassment against her, especially on her private property and when she was in public. In response, the Everetti government banned paparazzi harassment and stalking of celebrities. These laws especially took effect when the Everetti government charged paparazzi company TMZ with harassment, stalking, invasion of privacy, trespassing and aggravated assault charges against government officials and celebrities. TMZ was fined by the Supreme Court for its repeated offenses against civil rights. Assassination Attempts One two separate occasions, Christine Fletcher has been the target of assassination. The first time occurred in 2005 when radical Muslims from a New York City mosque with ties to Al Qaeda attempted to blow up her motorcade with rocket propelled grenades. Two security staff died in the attack and a motorcade SUV dashboard camera catches Fletcher herself gunning down one of the terrorists with a downed guard's handgun. The second attempt occurred in late 2007 in which another cell attempted to assassinate her. The cell of 24 suspects attempted a home invasion of her private mansion and compound which resulted in a large fire fight between heavily armed security guards and terrorist attackers, Fletcher once again, caught on CCTV camera gunning down a terrorist with an M4A1 assault rifle. He is recorded as executed point blank with the rifle by the celebrity who in turns runs across the front yard of her mansion to provide aid to other guards fighting other attackers coming from the back of the home. The second attack prompted the release of her fourth album and the creation of the widely popular song Firefight in which Fletcher teases and calls out Osama bin Laden for more attempts against her life. The music video depicts the actual video footage of her fighting against the attackers including the infamous execution scene. Personal Defense Because of the first attempt against Christine's life in 2005, she has been subject to heavy protection including an arsenal of weapons inside the compound, former military trained guards, three Chevrolet Suburban armored motorcade vehicles. Christine is accustomed to combat training as she has had martial arts experience all through her childhood and after acquiring a security team, trained along side them with law enforcement and military, mastering in Wushu Kung Fu, Aikido, Krav Maga and Jujitsu. Fletcher is known for her adamant pro-Second Amendment views. Appearances In Sports Christine has appeared and participated in two sports events. She has attempted Japan's Ninja Warrior obstacle course contest, clearing the first round successfully but failing towards the end of the second round. There were a total of four rounds, each round getting harder to defeat. Wrestling Career Fletcher was also a special guest host of WWE Monday Night RAW and signed a liability contract with the company, allowing her to fight in a match along side wrestlers John Cena and Triple H. The opposing team in the three way tag team match consisted of Randy Orton and Legacy (Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase). During the fight, Fletcher completely takes out current World Champion Randy Orton with a series of quick kicks and then a high-flying kicking move which knocks him out for several minutes. Before hitting the floor he is tagged by his team member, Rhodes, and Fletcher does a similar move against him and takes him to the floor with Randy Orton's own move, the RKO. She quickly tags out to allow John Cena in. The match ended in a victory for Fletcher's team. In response to her participation in the match, the WWE had asked Fletcher if she wished to join as a Diva wrestler on a rare appearance basis to allow her to continue work on Slayer and her singing career. She accepted and has fought in Diva's matches. Awards Filmography Category:Individuals Category:Culture Category:People of Everett